


Universe's Power

by Artistic_Angel374



Series: Universe's Power [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: More characters but I'm too lazy, Nothing bad in here just some swearing, Yes I'm nervous, Yes this is my first work ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Angel374/pseuds/Artistic_Angel374
Summary: Christine was nine years old when she received her powers from an unknown source. At age eleven, she was brought in as the youngest Avenger during the attack on New York. After her initial run-in with the Scarlet Witch at age thirteen, there was a fluctuation with her powers, and she was in an eighteen year old's body. She is an all-powerful being, but with a crucial twist on her abilities.IDK how to do summaries man. Basically this thing follows Christine's adventures through the Marvel timeline, and once I'm done with that, into my own Christine timeline. This is a rewrite of something I tried to write but never finished, so I altered it to fit the canon timeline.
Relationships: Avengers & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Universe's Power [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Pt. 1.5 - Post and Pre

**Author's Note:**

> This will come in handy for...Well, you'll see.  
> These are all in Latin, btw (What's in parenthesis is their nickname)
> 
> Main Soul - Lady Lux (Lulu)  
> “Dark” Soul - Lady Caligo (Cali)  
> Loving Soul - Lady Amare (Amy)  
> Ship Ship - Lady Navis (Navi)   
> Cursed Part of Soul - Lady Aeternum (Tera)  
> Innocence - Lady Innocentia (Ini)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't touched this in forever, but someone wants me to post this mid section that I never posted, so fine. Have a blast.

Lady Lux - Pre-Ragnarok

_ ‘The Gods are in New York.’ _

When I’d received that message from Cali, it had upset me. This was the beginning of the end. And, you know, Loki was also back in New York. I was just glad that Innocentia was in Wakanda, so she didn’t have to see this. I landed beside the tall blonde God, who immediately looked at me.

“Lady Christine! It’s good to see you!” he said. I was wary of the attention he was drawing. I wasn’t specifically being hunted, but people were told that if they saw me, they needed to report it. Which is why I was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up. Even so I smiled at the blonde man. 

“Christine? The...The child?” Loki asked, incredulously. I glanced over at him with a narrow glare as I crossed my arms.

“The one and only,” I said. Questions of how and why sat on his tongue, but my glare held him back. 

“We need to find our father. Could you help us, Christine?” Thor asked. I dropped my arms and nodded.

“Amare?” I asked the air. Some people yelped as she appeared in front of them, smiling.

“At your service, m’lady,” she purred. I rolled my eyes.

“We’re helping Thor,” I said. She glanced at the blonde man, then at Loki, before looking back at me.

“Very well,” she said, nodding to me. 

“What are you doing?” We both looked over at Thor, but he wasn’t talking to us. Magic swirled around Loki’s feet.

“This isn’t me,” Loki said. A few seconds later, the circle opened up, and Loki fell through. As the portal closed, a small card flittered out, showing an address.

“You have really outdone yourself this time, Stephen,” I muttered with a smile. Thor reached down and picked up the card, looking it over. I cleared my throat.

“I must take my leave, but Amy will help you in any way she can,” I said. Thor nodded, glancing up at me.

“Thank you, Christine,” he said. I nodded.

“Amy,” I said, looking over at her. She strutted over to me, big smile on her face. 

“Don’t show your powers to the Grandmaster,” I said in a hushed voice. She rolled her eyes.

“Of course, dolly,” she said. I sighed at her nickname.

“Good luck, Amare.”

“You too, Lulu.”

Amare - Pre-Ragnarok

Thor knocked once, twice, and poof, before the third, we’d been teleported inside. Thor was confused, and he looked at me as if I’d done something.

“Wasn’t me, blondie,” I said, shrugging. His expression grew more confused, and he continued to look around the room. I turned when I sensed Stephen appear by the window, and Thor looked that direction too. Wordlessly, Stephen Strange glided over to us. Thor raised his “umbrella” and stepped slightly in front of me, as if to protect me from the stranger. I rolled my eyes good naturedly and smirked. 

“You can put down the umbrella,” Stephen said. Thor looked down, smiling slightly when he saw an  _ actual _ umbrella rack on the floor. He slid his “umbrella” into the rack, and the moment his hand left it, we were transported again. It was a very interesting room. Nice architecture. Thor glanced over at Stephen, who was leaning against the wall. He then casually picked up a metal shard-like thing from one of the decorations, inspecting it in his hands.

“So, Earth has wizards now,” he said, moving to put the object back. He hit something and knocked another shard onto the table. I swiped the one in his hands from him, pushing him back to gently fix his mess. 

“The preferred term is Master of the Mystic Arts; Thank you, Ms. Kinbala,” he said as I finished replacing the fallen objects to the decor. I glanced at him and nodded. 

“Alright, wizard. Who are you and why should I care?” Thor asked. Stephen looked at the floor for a moment.

“My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, and I have some questions for you. Take a seat.” Again, we were teleported. I was pleased to find myself in a very comfy chair with a cup of nice smelling tea in my hands. 

“Tea?” Stephen asked as Thor turned in his chair to look behind him. That drew the God’s eyes back to the sorcerer, then down to his own hand, which was now holding a cup of tea.

“I don’t drink tea,” Thor said. Stephen tilted his head.

“And what do you drink?” he asked. I smirked and took a sip of my tea. Mmm, peppermint. 

“Not tea,” Thor said, lowering his tea down. A moment later, Thor’s tea cup had been replaced with a large beer mug, full of, you guessed it,  _ beer _ . Thor stared at it as if it were some large enigma. No, it was magic. 

“So, I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world. Your adoptive brother Loki is one of those beings,” Stephen said. Thor sniffled and wiped his top lip.

“That’s a worthy inclusion,” he said. I snorted.

“I’ll say,” I said. Stephen glanced at me.

“Not mentioning that you brought one of the less trustworthy parts Guardian Angel with you,” he said, gesturing to me. I gave him a “seriously?” look.

“Look who’s calling who untrustworthy. The man who snatched a near teenager off the streets and gave her tea that could easily be poisoned or drugged. Tisk tisk, Doctor,” I said with a smirk. He chuckled, then looked back at Thor. He leaned forward in his seat.

“Why bring him here?” he asked. Right, we were still on the Loki topic. I took another sip of tea. 

“We’re looking for my Father,” Thor said.

“So, if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?” he asked. 

“Promptly,” Thor responded. 

“Great.” Thor gave another confused look.

“If you knew where he was, why didn’t you call me?” he asked. Oh God, Thor. You poor technologyless being you. 

“I have to tell you, he was adamant about not being disturbed. Your Father said he had chosen to remain in exile,” Thor hummed in acknowledgment, “and you don’t have a phone.” No, he did not. 

“No, I...I don’t have a phone, but you could’ve sent an electronic letter. It’s called an email,” he said, sounding a little tiny bit sassy.

“Yeah, do you have a computer?”

“No. What for? Anyway, my Father is no longer in exile, so if you could tell me where he is, I can take him home.”

“Gladly. He’s in Norway.” And whoosh, we were in another room again. Thor immediately spilled some beer on the floor. 

“Let’s see if this incantation requires any Asgardian modifications...Nope!” He slammed the book shut, and we were teleported again. Twice. Thor broke a bookshelf. I took the beer from his hand and put it on the table, while he shook the beer he had spilled on himself off his arms.

“Would you stop doing that?” He asked, looking over at Stephen. Stephen turned around to look at us. 

“Can I...I need a...Just one strand of your hair,” he said. Thor was very protective of his hair.

“Let me explain something to you, my hair is not to be meddled-“ I yanked a small strand out of his head as Stephen teleported behind us both. I turned and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he said heartily. Thor looked back at me with a look of betrayal on his face, and I shrugged. And oop, we had teleported again. If I wasn’t so used to it, I’d be as disoriented as Thor. I jumped when the God rolled down the stairs into my legs. I turned and offered him my hand, and he took it as he stood up. 

“Could’ve just walked,” he said, brushing himself off as Stephen opened a portal to Norway. 

“He’s waiting for you,” Stephen said, gesturing to the portal. 

“All right…”

“Oh, don’t forget your umbrella.”

“Oh, yes.” He raised his hand to summon his “umbrella,” but I quickly caught it and lowered it down again.

“Let's not make a mess of the man’s house by running our ‘umbrella’ through it, ok hun? I’ll make you a portal,” I said. I lifted my own hand, and blue sparks swirled in a circle, opening a hole to the other part of the house, where his “umbrella” had been left. Thor held out his hand toward it, and it flew into his hand. I closed my portal immediately after. 

“Suppose I’ll need my brother back,” Thor said, looking over his “umbrella.”

“Oh, yeah right.” Stephen lifted his hands and opened another portal. Loki fell through and hit the floor.

“I have been falling...For thirty minutes!” He cried. I giggled, watching as he groaned and slowly got up.

“You can handle it from here,” Stephen said, snatching my attention away from the fallen God for a moment. 

“Yes, yes thank you very much for your help,” Thor said, shaking Stephen’s hand. I stepped forward and shook Stephen’s hand as well. 

“Handle me? Who are you?” Loki asked. I heard the distinct noise of knives being drawn. Sweet mother of…

“Seriously?” I muttered, raising an eyebrow. 

“Loki-“

“You think you’re some kind of sorcerer? Don’t think for one minute, you second rate-“

“Alright, bye bye.” Stephen threw his portal forward to send the three of us through to Norway.

It didn’t matter that I was me. That I was Lady Amare, the woman of flirting and seduction. Not in that moment. I’d quietly watched the whole exchange between the three Asgardians, listening to every word that Odin said. Something about it resonated with me. When he’d sat down on the rock with his sons, he’d held out a hand to me.

“Sit with us, dear,” he’d said. I had. I continued to listen. And then…

“I love you my sons,” Odin said. I watched them react. He didn’t face me, but Odin spoke to me as well.

“Take care of them, Lady Kinbala,” I tensed up when he spoke to me. 

“Look at that,” Odin pointed, “Remember this place. Home.” I gasped and stood up as he faded into sparkling golden dust, watching as it flew out toward the water. It was beautiful. But it meant that Odin was dead. Another piece of the timeline which Lux had dread. This next moment was one that I dread. Thunder rumbled and electricity sparked between Thor’s fingers. 

“Brother…” Loki said. I could feel the unspoken words, and the tension between them. 

“This...Was your doing,” Thor growled, looking up at Loki. The tension was growing. I could tell Thor wanted to attack Loki. There wasn’t time. I heard noise behind me, and I knew it was time. I turned, backing up slightly. The brothers both walked forward to meet me, each transforming into their Asgardian garbs in their individual ways. I settled for some sparkles and a flash of light as I transformed into my “battle clothes.” Hela emerged from her dark portal, looking at her brothers first, then at me.

“So he’s gone?” She asked, full well knowing the answer. 

“That’s a shame. I would’ve liked to have seen that,” she continued when no one answered. 

“You must be Hela. I’m Thor, son of Odin,” he spoke softer than usual. It actually broke my heart. 

“Really? You don’t look like him.”

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” Loki said. Hela rolled her eyes. 

“You sound like him,” she said, pointing at Loki. A few moments passed.

“Kneel.” Where had I heard that before? 

“Beg your pardon?” Loki asked. Hela looked down at her arm, rotating her wrist and creating a sword, a move not unlike something I could, and did, do. 

“Kneel. Before your queen.” 

“I don’t think so,” Thor said. He threw his hammer at her...And she stopped it. 

“It’s...Not possible.”

“Darling...You have no idea what’s possible,” Hela said. She squeezed her hand tighter around Mjölnir. And she crushed it, completely destroying it. I shielded my face as lightning shot out as she did so, not looking up until I heard the pieces hit the ground. She swept her hands back over her hair, creating a horn-like headdress on her head. She flicked her wrists around again and two more swords were created. She began walking toward us. 

“Bring us back!” Loki cried, looking up at the sky.

“No!” Thor exclaimed, running toward his sister. It was too late. The gateway had already been opened and we were being taken to Asgard. Flashes of color whizzed past me. 

“Loki!” Thor yelled. Both of us looked down, seeing the Goddess of Death ascending after us. He threw a knife at her, but she deflected it back at him.

“Watch out!” I cried, moving myself to place a shield in front of him. It was moving faster than I was anticipating, and it knocked me off balance. Loki tried to catch me, but it just sent us both flying through the walls of the rainbow gateway. We both screamed as we fell into pitch black darkness. 

Loki hit the ground first, and I fell on top of him. We both grunted. It took a moment for me to sit up, but when I did, I realized where we were. We had landed on Sakaar. I panicked slightly, trying to check myself for anything that would indicate I was a magical anything. 

“What are you doing?” Loki groaned, sitting up. I slid my hands up and down my arms.

“I can’t let anyone here know I have powers,” I said, trying to follow Lux’s instructions. 

“Why?” Loki asked. He seemed to be looking up and down my form as well, as if seeing me for the first time. I shook my head.

“You’ll see. I just need you to play along with whatever act I put up, ok? Please,” I said. He didn’t say anything. My eyebrows creased together in concern as I stood up, looking around the trash filled planet. 

“Are you a fighter? Or are you food?” I turned toward the voice and heard Loki rise to his feet next to me. 

“Or is the girl for something else?” The entire group of them laughed at their leader’s comment.

“Take us to the one in charge,” Loki said. I looped my arms around one of his, as if I were afraid. Loki quickly picked up on my plan, placing a hand on top of one of mine. I silently manipulated the group, and they decided to take us to the Grandmaster. I ran my fingers up and down Loki’s arm, and my entire personality came crashing back into me as I realized something: he was really toned. I smiled slightly. This was going to be fun.

Lady Lux - Post Ragnarok, Pre-Thanos Earth Arrival

_ Lady Caligo - Location Unknown _

_ Lady Amare - Location Unknown _

_ Lady Navis - Location Unknown _

_ Lady Aeternum - Location Unknown _

_ Lady Innocentia - Location Unknown _

Those two words taunted me. Where were my sisters? I needed to know. I felt weakened from their absence. 

“Christine?” I looked up at Natasha with sad, tired eyes. She crouched down to my seated level and put a hand on her knee.

“I can’t find them. They’re just gone. I...I think that Thanos has them. He probably got Amy while she was up there, and he’s using her to rip us off the planet, but I don’t know. I can’t even feel if they’re alive anymore,” I said. Nat tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. 

“We’re going to stop him. Then, we can find your sisters. I promise,” she said. She was wrong, and I knew that. But I nodded anyway. She smiled a little at me, then kissed the top of my head and stood up. As she moved to a different part of the ship, Bruce moved seats to sit next to me.

“Hi, Bruce,” I tried to smile at him, but his concerned look made it drop. He knew I wasn’t ok.

“I tried to stop them. I tried to keep them from dividing. I tried to keep them together. I wanted to be the glue that held them together as a team...And I couldn’t do it. I know it was going to happen anyway, but I still feel like I  _ failed them _ . And that’s not even Tera talking, because she’s _ gone _ . It’s just  _ me _ ,” I whimpered, tears rolling down my cheeks. Bruce wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gently shushed me. I leaned my head against his chest and pulled my knees up toward my own. 

“You know it wasn’t your fault,” he said. I sniffled and nodded. A few beats of silence passed.

“Was Amy happy up there?” I asked. Bruce laughed slightly.

“Sassy, as always. Sarcastic. Surprisingly compassionate. And I think she and Loki had something going on. Thor said something about the two of them being lovey-dovey,” he said. I giggled a little.

“Loki? Somehow I’m not surprised. Leave it to Amy to bring out the good in the God of Mischief,” I said. Bruce chuckled again, before we were both surrounded in silence again. I lifted my head to look up at him.

“Promise me you won’t die,” I said quietly, grabbing some of his shirt. He sighed and ran pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked at me.

“I...You know I can’t-“ my bottom lip trembled and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. He lifted his other arm and hugged me against his chest.

“I promise, Christine.”

As we descended down the jet’s ramp, I could already see the Wakandans waiting for us.

“Do we bow?” Sam asked in a hushed voice. I glanced over at him and Rhodey.

“Of course. He’s a king,” Rhodey said. I teleported over to them and slapped the back of Rhodey’s head.

“Don’t be a lying ass,” I hissed quietly, before teleporting back over to where I’d been walking before. I glanced over at them again, and they were both looking at me. I couldn’t help but giggle a little. Sam mouthed a “thanks, Christine” at me, and I nodded. My smile faded as I saw Bucky. His eyes lit up as he saw me. 

“There you are! I wondered where you went!” he said. Shuri was behind him, looking saddened and guilty. Bucky thought I was Navi and Ini. I gave him a sad look, and his smile dropped. I walked over to him and gently took his hand. His memories with my two sisters flashed through my brain. Tears filled my eyes.

“You love her, don’t you?” I asked, talking about Navi. He slowly nodded, and I saw his eyes filling with tears. I wrapped my arms around him, knowing my presence was both painful and comforting. I closed my eyes, wanting to know what his last memory of her was. 

_ Navi looked like she was in pain, but she was good at hiding it, especially with her smile. She came forward and kissed his cheek. He didn’t notice the tears sparkling in her eyes. _

_ “We’re going to fight soon. I know we’ll make it through the battle, though, ok? I just want you to know that I love you,” she said, cupping his cheek with one hand. Her other one was holding onto his new metal one.  _

_ “I love you too, Doll,” he said. Her smile widened and she laughed, before kissing him one more time. _

_ “I’ll be back,” she said, stepping away from him. He watched her leave the room, and she disappeared into the hall. _

“I want to know what happened to her. To both of them,” I said, looking at Shuri. She nodded slowly. 

“Your sister came into my lab. She looked hurt, but said that there was nothing I could do. She said your little sister had already been taken, and that she was next. She begged me not to tell the Winter Soldier what was about to happen to her,” she looked up at Bucky before looking back at me, “she warned me. She said he was coming, and that she couldn’t resist the call to her sister, Amare. She…” Shuri stopped talking, unable to continue. I held out my hand to her, and she gently put one of hers in it.

_ “Please, don’t tell him what happens to me,” Navi begged. Shuri went to her side as Navi braced herself on a table.  _

_ “I don’t understand,” she said. Navi whimpered, nearly collapsing.  _

_ “Please, Shuri. Listen to me. He’s coming. He has Amare, and he’s using her to bring us back. I can’t fight it anymore. He already got Ini,” she sobbed. Shuri tried to hold her up, but they both ended up kneeling on the floor.  _

_ “Warn Lux. And fight. Fight to win. Swear to me you will,” Navi said. Shuri nodded. Navi smiled little, a tear rolling down her cheek. Then she froze for a moment. She began shaking, then held onto the sides of her head. And finally, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. She transformed into pink colored sparks, and those flew toward the ceiling and disappeared. He’d taken Navi. _

My worst fears had been confirmed. He’d taken them all. He had my sisters. I wanted to make him pay, but I couldn’t. Not yet. 

“We’re fighting for  _ her _ ,” Bucky said, taking one of my hands and squeezing it.

“We’re fighting for all of them,” Natasha added, putting her hand on my other shoulder. I glanced between them, before my expression grew determined and I gave a sharp nod.

“For my sisters,” I said, staring ahead at the soon to be battlefield. 

_ “Nam Amare! Et Caligo! Quia Navis! Et Aeternum! Nam Innocentia! Pro sororibus meis!” _

(For Amare! For Caligo! For Navis! For Aeternum! For Innocentia! For my sisters!)

They were gone. I’d failed them. My ears were ringing and I could barely see straight. Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision, T’Challa, Peter, Stephen, Fury, Clint’s family, my mother...They and so many more were gone. And it was all because I couldn’t save them. The moment Thanos had left, I’d heard my sisters calling. Felt the pull. Been too weak and tired to resist. I stumbled over to Steve, nearly collapsing. He caught me, and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. With my last bit of magic strength, I summoned the necklace I’d once worn. The one that had been around my neck when he had first met me. He looked down at it as I clutched it in my hand. I shoved it against his chest, looking up at him. 

“Promise me you’ll get them back,” I sobbed. He held onto me, worry growing in his eyes.

“Christine-“

“Promise me, Steve! Promise me, please,” I cried, choking on my words. Tears rolled down my cheeks. He put his hand over the one I clutched the necklace in. 

“I promise, Christine,” he said. I let out another sob, burying my head into his neck.

“My sisters are calling me to the side of Thanos. I can’t resist them anymore. We have to serve him,” I whispered. Steve shook, like he was crying quietly. His hand stroked gently over my hair. I felt myself growing weaker. 

“I love you, Steve,” I said, squeezing him tightly. I heard him choke on a sob. I released my necklace into his hand and stepped away from him. Things grew fuzzier. I saw the sunlight flittering through the trees. I closed my eyes, and felt a single tear roll down my cheek, before agony struck. I disappeared into particles before I could scream. 

A sunset. That’s what he had wanted. Now, I only felt an urge to follow him. Why did I stand by Thanos? I didn’t know why. I didn’t know why I suddenly trusted him wholeheartedly. Maybe it was some sort of magic. I believe it corrupted me with something. I wanted to control the universe. Which was why, when Thanos destroyed the stones twenty three days after he’d taken out half of the universe’s population, I’d gotten absolutely pissed. And he couldn’t stop me from leaving. Except, I couldn’t bring myself to go back to Earth. I looked at what I’d become, even in twenty three days, and I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t go home. I couldn’t face them. I’d become exactly what we’d always fought against. I couldn’t go home. I absolutely refused to. 


	2. Pt. 1 - Those Who Shouldn’t Be Loved, And Those Who Should

Seeing me, you wouldn’t know who I am. What I am. You want to know, don’t you? Well, I am the most powerful being in the universe. This one, and all others. I received my powers when I was somewhere between eight and eleven. I don’t remember how. I just...Had them one day. I only know that time frame because I  _ know _ I didn’t have them at age eight, but by eleven, I had mastered them. That was the year I became an Avenger. God, an Avenger. If it weren’t for them, I would never have reached the point I’m at now. You see, I was with them for the Loki attack on New York. I helped them capture Loki. I also helped future Captain America when he and Tony came back in time. Knocked out the then Cap and let future Cap go with the scepter. Then, I was with them for the Ultron battle. During that time, after my encounter with Scarlet Witch, that is before she joined us, I had a mysterious, unexplained age up. Suddenly, I was eighteen. Oh, and as it may have been interpreted, I’m a hero. At one point in time, I said something else. I said that I  _ was _ a hero. For a while, I changed. I was awful. I was corrupt. To be fair, it wasn’t my fault. It was the gauntlet. I was controlled by its power. It wasn’t my fault. But I still changed...And it was all because of Thanos.

Being the most powerful being in the universe, it should be obvious that my powers are nearly limitless. That’s true. From shapeshifting, to flight, to telepathy, I have it. I’d make a useful weapon, don’t you think? It seems to be a miracle that no one has attempted to weaponize me yet. Truthfully, that’s because I’m just that powerful. No enemy or government could do it if they tried. They would be unable to contain me. In a way, I can’t even contain myself. You see, ever since I was thrown into this teenage body by some unknown force, I’ve had these pieces of me that can split apart from me. It’s still me, they just hold personalities that differ from my own. I call them Soul Sisters. The one that holds my personality, and is overall just more like the real me, is Lady Lux. Her opposite, the darkness of my soul, is Lady Caligo. There’s also a flirty piece of my soul. Her existence doesn’t really make sense, but she exists nonetheless. That’s Lady Amare. Another strange existence in my soul is Lady Navis. She’s a crazy fangirl that ships everything. She may be a little crazy, but she’s also adorable. A more childish side of me. My powers, however, have a curse. That curse is a part of my soul too, and it’s a she. That’s Lady Aeternum. The final piece of my soul is actually part of what I used to be. Lady Innocentia. Lady Innocence. What remains of what I once was. As I mentioned, they can split apart from me, but the longer they are apart from each other, the weaker they are. It weakens me. This splitting was what brought me to the turning point. The moment where everything went bad.

Do you remember when the Avengers had that civil war? I certainly do. It broke my heart seeing them fight like that. I couldn’t choose a side. Neither Tony nor Steve forced me to join them, thankfully, but I still felt torn. So, I tore. To Tony, I gave Lady Caligo, and the rest of the soul stuck with Steve. Yes, it weakened me overall, but I felt it was only fair. And I’m all about fair. When the team had fully split and the fighting amongst them stopped, I remained split. It certainly wasn’t the smartest thing, but it remained fair. Lady Caligo was quick to alert me to Thor’s return to New York City, and I was displeased to find the stupid God of Mischief with him. Still, Thor requested my help, and I split once more, sending away Lady Amare before returning the rest of my soul to Steve. Before I’d done that, I’d left Innocentia in Wakanda, hoping she’d be safe from danger with T’Challa.

“It’s in your best interest to keep her safe, your highness,” had been my parting words to him. He had chuckled and replied,

“Duly noted, Warrior of the Heavens.” 

Ah, right, that might be worth mentioning. I have several different names that I’m called. Heaven’s Warrior, or Warrior of the Heavens, Daughter of God, etc. My team calls me Guardian Angel. Fair enough. 

Returning to my former point...Lady Navis. She split from me, somehow without me knowing, and headed off to Korea, where she ended up running into T’Challa and going off on a Wakandan adventure with him. She and Innocentia would be stronger and safer together, but I was still pissed and weakened, because I was left with just Lady Aeternum. My curse. Of course. I should’ve known this would make everything ten times worse, but I didn’t. And everything from that mistake was unnecessary risk, and it was really fucking stupid. 

Lady Aeternum is my literal curse, but my power has curses within it as well. Unintentional curses. You see, I can see the future. I know when my teammates will die, and how. I can see it all. And if I try to change it, the universe will be thrown out of balance and it will be mass chaos. So, I’m trapped in my knowing, and being able to do practically nothing to protect those I love. The only things I don’t know are things about myself. My death could be two seconds away, and I wouldn’t know. In that regard, I’m like any other person. It sucks. Truly, highly, sucks. It sucks major ass. Sucks, sucks, sucks, SUCKS. Which is why I had no idea what was going to happen to me, or what I was going to do. Or what I was going to become.

Lady Amare:

_ Christine Kinbala. _

_ Full name: Christine Lily Kinbala _

_ Alias: Guardian Angel _

_ Age: 20 _

_ Status: Unknown _

_ Last known location: Germany _

_ Current Location: Unknown _

_ Abilities: Full capabilities unknown _

_ Known Associates: Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, James (Bucky) Barnes _

_ Associate locations: All Unknown _

I tapped my long nails against the glass, eyes scanning over the display only I could see. At least I knew that they didn’t have the rest of my sisters yet. Yes, they had Caligo, but she was technically on their side. I sipped on my Sakaarian wine, knowing full well that Lady Lux would feel the effects of it as well and be pissed off at me. That made me smirk. I wasn’t a bad girl like Caligo, but I found it rather entertaining to mess with Lady Lux. Especially when she could do nothing about it. 

“You’re drinking that rather slowly, don’t you think?” I looked up at the God of Mischief with an amused look. I’d come to trust him a bit more over the past few weeks since we’d been separated from Thor. I mean, what can I say? The man’s a God, and a very attractive one at that. That smooth voice and  _ accent _ . 

“The slower I drink this, the more randomly the effects find her ladyship Lux. The slower the process for me, the more amusing her suffering,” I said with a smirk. He chuckled.

“Aren’t you a mischievous girl?” He purred. I leaned back, eyes half closed as I watched him.

“Comes with being a Love Witch, darling,” I purred back. This was mostly an act we put up for those around us, but there was also some underlying real flirting in there. I glanced down at my drink, swirling it a little, before lifting it and downing it in one large swig. Loki actually looked rather impressed. I raised an eyebrow at him, before he chuckled.

“Drinking all alone can’t be very fun. Please, join me, Love,” he said, offering his hand. I stared at his hand for a moment, before looking up at him and smirking. 

“Gladly,” I said, placing my hand in his. He fluidly pulled me to my feet, then slid his arm around my waist. I giggled as he led me around, taking a drink and handing it to me before getting his own. He toasted me, before we both took a drink. I hummed.

“For a place of unwanted things, this Sakaarian wine is absolutely exhilarating. Leaves me wanting more,” I said, running my finger around the rim of the glass. He chuckled.

“The wine of Asgard is much to be desired as well. If we ever get the opportunity, I’d like to bring you to try it,” he said. I couldn’t understand why Lulu and Ini disliked him so harshly. He was what his title described, but much more, and a great gentleman. 

“I would like that, God of Mischief,” I purred. I looked at him through my eyelashes for a moment, before I heard someone hissing his name. I raised an eyebrow.

“Do you hear…?” I looked around, before my eyes caught on someone. 

“Holy shit,” I muttered. Loki opened his mouth to question me, before he noticed him too. 

“Thor?” I said, walking over to the large, blonde man strapped to one of the Grandmaster's chairs. He looked up at me.

“You’re alive?” Loki asked, coming to stand next to me. 

“Of course I’m alive!” Thor hissed back. I glanced at Loki, then back at Thor, drumming my fingers against my hip. 

“What are you doing here?” Loki asked, stepping a bit closer to Thor to close the conversation off to others. Thor rapidly spewed out that he’d been strapped to the chair, then demanded that Loki free him. 

“I can’t,” Loki said, glancing around. While watching the exchange, I grabbed another drink from someone. 

“What? Why?” Thor asked, straining against the chair’s restraints. His biceps bulged, and my eyes slid over them. Tasty muscles. 

“I and your Christine have made friends with this man. He’s called the Grandmaster,” Loki explained. The blonde god looked over at me, and I raised my glass to him. 

“Hey~,” I purred. Thor looked slightly uncomfortable. I guess I was usually like a sister, so flirting with him wasn’t exactly what he was used to. 

“We got here weeks ago,” Loki said, snapping Thor’s attention back to him. 

“I just got here,” Thor said. I took a sip of my wine.

“You don’t say,” I muttered against the rim. I watched as the Grandmaster stalked over to us.

“What are you whispering about?” he whispered loudly. Thor jumped, and Loki took a step back, looking startled. I chuckled, taking another sip of my wine and handing it off to Loki as I passed him.

“Greetings, Grandmaster,” I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes at him. His eyes slid up and down my form as he smiled.

“Beautiful Lady of Love, greetings to you as well,” he purred, taking my hand. He kissed my knuckles and I let out a fake giggle, though it sounded like a real one. He allowed my hand to drop as his gaze found Thor. 

“Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I’d be, like, millions of years old, but here on Sakaar…” he trailed off and looked past me at Loki. Loki blinked a few times, looked away for a moment, then returned his eyes to the Grandmaster. I tuned out most of the conversation, taking my wine back from Loki and finishing it off. My ears perked up suddenly.

“I’ve never met this man in my life,” Loki said, taking a step away from Thor. I leaned toward the Grandmaster.

“They’re brothers,” I whispered loudly. Loki looked shocked at my small betrayal. 

“Adopted,” he quickly put in. I threw my hand out and violently backhanded his arm as I sent him a disapproving, sharp look. 

“Is he any kind of fighter?” The Grandmaster inquired. Thor laughed, and I smirked.

“Very much so,” I said. Thor then made the unwise choice to threaten the Grandmaster, who then butchered the name of Thor and Loki’s homeworld by calling it “Assgard,” which I snorted at. 

“Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win,” the Grandmaster said. Like that was going to happy. His champion was  _ Hulk _ . Thor shot off more threats, before his chair was sent off. 

“Ah! Loki! Christine!” He cried in panic. I giggled at his pathetic helplessness, because it was so unlike him to need help. 

“I certainly look forward to his fight with your champion. I hear he’s quite the fighter,” I said, looking over at the Grandmaster. He chuckled, giving me a sly little smile.

“Oh, he is.”

I crossed my legs, making myself comfortable against the arm of the large sofa as I stared down at the full arena. They were certainly in for a show tonight. I noticed when Loki entered the room, and when he offered me my favorite Sakaarian wine. I took the glass from him, before tilting it slightly toward him.

“To an entertaining fight, and to our dear Thor, who may or may not have his pride destroyed,” I chirped. Loki chuckled, clinking his glass with mine. We both took drinks at the same time, and I hummed. I heard the Grandmaster’s voice and saw his large holographic figure appear in the arena, which brought my attention back to the fight. I listened as he rambled his introduction.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Lord of Thunder,” he said. I rolled my eyes as I listened to the crowd boo. Well, he wasn’t the beloved superhero he was back on Earth, that was for sure. No encouragement from anyone here. Well, except for me. 

“Good luck, little Thunder God,” I muttered, both to myself and telepathically into his head. I saw him glance up toward the viewing box, and I swear he nodded at me. His eyes turned back to the opposition gate. 

“Ok. Let’s get ready to welcome this guy, here he comes,” the Grandmaster said, sounding purely giddy with excitement. Fans shot green power into the air all around the arena, though my eyes were glued to the unopened entrance.

“He’s undefeated,” that wasn’t surprising. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen….I give you…” the doors slowly began to open, and I sat up a little straighter, “your incredible…” Loki was grinning like a damn maniac beside me, “Hulk!” The Grandmaster screamed. I watched in amusement as Hulk busted out of the half closed door, and Thor yelled out in celebration. I glanced a Loki, finding his complexion completely void of color. 

“I have to get off this planet,” he muttered, backing away before turning and heading toward the room’s exit. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?” The Grandmaster asked cheerfully, stopping the Mischief God in his tracks. I waited for a few moments, and Loki slowly sat down next to me, looking terrified. Thor waved up at the box, looking very happy about his opponent. 

“We know each other!” He cried, “he’s a friend from work!” I put a hand over my mouth to hide my smile. The Grandmaster looked over, seeing Loki avoiding his gaze and looking very uncomfortable. 

“Loki, look who it is!” Thor shouted, gesturing to the giant, green being. Hulk’s head snapped up to the box, and Loki seemed to go even paler than before. I gently patted his shoulder. Hulk had given him certain trauma, clearly. The crowd chanted Hulk’s name over and over again, only encouraging him further. I watched the exact moment when Hulk decided to start the match, charging like lightning toward Thor. Thor immediately looked confused and betrayed, before his expression was wiped from his face as Hulk punched him. The Grandmaster clapped at this first blow, and I saw Loki give him a confused look. When Thor hit the wall and cracked it open, he found a large...something, that looked a lot like a giant hammer. He pulled it out of the wall and smacked it into Hulk, sending him flying across the arena and into a different wall. Thor slowly approached, and I cringed slightly as I heard “hey big guy.” Lullabies were Nat and Bruce’s thing  _ exclusively _ . A lullaby from anyone else would not work on Hulk. Hulk cleverly toyed with Thor, watching him and waiting for him to get close, before grabbing Thor and doing exactly what he had done to Loki in New York: something I liked to call “ragdolling.” Loki jumped up from his seat, throwing his hand out and pointing down at the two fighting.

“Yes! That’s how it feels!” he cried. The Grandmaster gave him a peculiar look, and Loki gave a lame excuse of being a large fan of the “sport,” before looking over at me as he returned to the couch. I glared at him for a moment, then looked back down at Thor and Hulk. Thor tried to hit Hulk again with the large hammer, only for him to catch it. My breath caught, and I felt everyone holding their breaths and leaning forward in their seats. Anxious. Hulk used his free hand to punch Thor in the face, sending him through the air. Hulk followed with a large jump, rapidly punching Thor in the face over and over again. I knew it was going to happen, but it didn’t change that it hurt my heart. My hands clutched the edge of the sofa and my eyebrows were furrowed together in concern and pain as I watched. I saw flashes in Thor’s mind, and felt his anger and pain. I flinched. I barely noticed that a hand had been placed on top of mine. I couldn’t stop the fight, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from it either. The Grandmaster laughed, so  _ disgustingly _ entertained, and I bit the inside of my bottom lip, barely holding back my words. I wanted to beg for the fight to stop, or leap into the arena to stop it myself. And I could do neither. The Grandmaster didn’t even know about my powers yet, and if he did, he’d find a way to capture me and turn me into his new champion. I couldn’t, and it hurt. Thor’s helmet had come off, eliciting more violent flinching at each blow. More flashes. More pain and enormous emotion. And then Thor punched Hulk with lightning, and I couldn’t keep the smile from my face. I felt immediate relief, and finally noticed the hand on mine. I looked over, finding the hand connected to a surprisingly concerned looking Loki. I released my grip on the sofa, and turned my hand to interlock my fingers with his. His eyes fell to my action, but I had already looked back at the arena by the time he looked up at me again. The Grandmaster has stood up in shock, and we had all leaned forward, and Thor looked absolutely epic. He and Hulked charged toward one another, and they exchanged a punch, sending them both flying back. The chanting had started back up, but now they were chanting “thunder,” instead of “Hulk.” The Grandmaster didn’t like that. I turned my head when I saw him move, and he had sat back down, but was holding something. My stomach dropped, remembering what it was and what it did. I looked back down at the arena as he leaned forward and pressed a button. Thor began to shake violently, before he collapsed. I pressed a hand over my mouth, letting out a muffled “no” against it. I watched in pure horror as Hulk jumped up, and went higher and higher, past the Grandmaster’s viewing box and higher still. 

_ ‘He’s your friend. Please, don’t hurt him. I’m begging you, Hulk,’ _ I screamed telepathically at him. It was as if he hadn’t heard me. He was still aiming for Thor as he began to fall, and I quickly focused my energies on protecting Thor to the best of my abilities. I’d keep him alive, and from receiving critical injuries. I watched Thor throw his arms up to protect himself, and felt it as soon as the impact struck. I let out a cry into my hand, and I was sure that I was going to pass out. Slowly, the room began to empty of the Grandmaster and his supporters, until only Loki and I remained, and I allowed myself to fall forward off the couch, clutching around myself as I let out strained sobs. Dear  _ God _ it hurt. I heard shifting, but my brain was too focused on the pain to care.

“Love, what happen? What’s the matter?” Loki asked, crouching next to me and placing his hand against my shoulder.

“I shielded your stupid brother with my powers, and now I can’t focus enough to make it stop hurting! I used a fucking empathy shield like a motherfucking amateur and felt every single thing that he felt,” I managed to cry out with pain and frustration. I could feel his shocked gaze on me, but I didn’t care. He grabbed one of my wrists and pressed my hand against his chest.

“Focus on my heart, Love. Just focus on that,” he said, surprisingly gently. I let out another sob, turning and pressing my forehead against his chest next to my hand. I tried to focus on it, but it didn’t work.

“I-it’s not enough!” I said, opening my eyes to look up at him. His eyes stared into me for a moment, before I closed my eyes again and bowed my head, still choking and sobbing with pain. 

“Then focus on this, Love, and heal yourself when you forget the pain is even there,” he said. When I raised my head to ask what he meant, he captured my lips with his. 

_ Holy shit _ . I quickly returned the kiss and put my arms around his shoulders, while he put his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. I gasped and whined every time his lips left mine, feeling ever so turned on when he bit my bottom lip and pulled on it. One of his hands cradled my head and dropped me into the deep end to drown in my pounding heart and adrenaline as he kissed me deeper. The God of Mischief was kissing me. Deeply.  _ Passionately _ . Oh God. I was dizzy from how much he made me feel drunk. He pulled his lips away.

“Heal,” he demanded, out of breath. I did as he said as he pressed his lips against mine one more time. When his lips left mine, I pushed past and planted kisses along his jaw, until I found a sweet spot right where it and his neck met. I moved my teeth to bite down onto said sweet spot, but they only scrapped it a little as he pushed my upper half away from him. Oops.

“I take it you feel better?” He asked, looking slightly flushed and a tad uncomfortable. I laughed slightly, nodding as I looked at him dreamily. 

“Thank you~,” I purred, gently planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Oh, Thor and Hulk. They had escaped, much to the Grandmaster’s displeasure. He had summoned Loki, Scrapper 142, and me to see him, obviously to find Thor and Hulk. We stopped before him, with Scrapper on my left, and Loki on my right. 

“I’m upset. I’m very upset,” the Grandmaster said, pacing back and forth for a few more moments. He went off on a tangent, and only stopped when Loki interrupted him. The woman I’d decided would terrify Ini tried to hand him the “melt stick,” but the Grandmaster denied it. So began the argument between Scrapper and Loki. I listened to the exchange for about ten seconds before it ticked me off enough for me to clap my hands and shout for them to stop it.

“Lady and Gentleman, I don’t think he cares who brings them back. If you think you can do it faster, that’s great. Go prove it. This argument sounds like one between children,” I said, turning sideways to face them as I crossed my arms. They both turned to go, but I rolled my eyes and waved a hand at them, capturing them with my magic and holding them back.

“Listen to the absolutely stunning  _ and  _ intelligent one. This is why I like you, Lady of Love,” the Grandmaster said, walking down to me just so he could take my hand and kiss it. I hummed and patted his cheek. He smiled bashfully and put a hand against his cheek. He was so awestruck by me, that he hadn’t even noticed I’d used magic. Meaning I didn’t have to withstand every single offer of becoming his new champion, or being forced to. I turned back toward Loki and Scrapper.

“Now, come along niños. We have work to do,” I said, walking past them before releasing them from my spell. I smirked as I heard them both hurry after me. We had just entered a new room when I heard more argumentative conversation spark behind me.

“What have you done?” Loki demanded. I stopped in my stride, turning to look back at them. He had stopped Scrapper 142, and he did not look happy. It was kinda hot. 

“I don’t answer to you, Lackey,” she growled. I muffled a snort. Whether she was calling him the Grandmaster’s lackey or had simply butchered Loki’s name, I wasn’t sure, but it got a giggle out of me. He grabbed her wrist and held her back.

“It’s Loki.” Oh, I got chills, “And you will answer to the Grandmaster.” I sighed. Precious time was being wasted, which I recognized despite how much I was enjoying this show. Scrapper swiftly punched Loki directly in the face, which I both winced and laughed at. They both stepped back and drew knives. This was going to take awhile. There was a long, detailed scuffle that I took little interest in. Loki eventually moved her glove to reveal the tattoo on her wrist. 

“You’re a Valkyrie,” he mused, looking up at her. She freed herself from his hold, eventually kicking him into a nearby wall. 

“I thought the Valkyrie all died gruesome deaths.” God, this man could not shut his mouth. Despite knowing exactly what would happen next, it still shocked me. He grabbed her head, and my eyes widened. 

“Loki, no!” I cried, running to aid Valkyrie. He caught my throat, and I felt his powers on me. He easily threw me across the room, and I hit the wall before heavily hitting the ground. I was reliving all of Ini’s sad past, and my own too. New York. He’d made our brother figure attack her, and it had traumatized us all. Ultron. Wanda’s nightmare. I hyperventilated on the ground, trying to push back the fear. I wasn’t Ini, or Navi, or Tera. I wasn’t afraid. Except I was. The next thing I knew, Loki was unconscious on the floor, and Valkyrie was standing over him. She looked over at me, and a tear rolled down her cheek. I hastily wiped my own away, looking away as I heard her approach me.

“It’s Christine, isn’t it? I barely know who you are, and I still trust you more than him,” she said, offering me a hand to get up. I gratefully took it, sniffling as I cleared the rest of my tears off my face. She patted my arm before we both looked back at Loki. 

“I still have to find them,” she said. I nodded.

“Chain him up, I’ll watch him,” I said. She picked the unconscious man up and slung him over her shoulder, and I followed her to her room, where she chained him up and put him upright on the ground. When she headed out, it was just Loki and I. I stared at the unconscious man for a moment, thinking about what he had done to me.  _ That _ was why Ini didn’t like him. My bottom lip trembled. I didn’t like this feeling of weakness and fear. I turned and went into a bathroom. I needed to be in something easier to fight in. And that made me look hot. Obviously. I got to work, putting the top layer of my hair into a bun and pinning it up. The rest of my hair was curled. I had short black shorts under an open skirt that was a deep purple with layers. I paired it with tall, black, heeled boots. 

“Hello?” His voice froze me in my movements, and my eyes looked at the door. I hadn’t put on my top yet, but I decided toying with him as he had done to me would only be fair. I strutted out, stretching my arms over my head. I noticed the exact moment when he looked up, saw me, allowed himself to stare at me, and turned away in surprised embarrassment. 

“Unfortunate to see that you’re awake. I’d hoped you’d stay unconscious for longer,” I said spitefully, turning and going back into the bathroom. I slid on a sort of metallic, armor-ish tube top, before sliding the same colored straps up my arms to give the appearance of sleeves. I went on to adorn myself with a black choker, rings and bracelets, and deep purple lipstick. I smiled at my reflection, before walking back out and past Loki. I stared out the window, crossing my arms. 

“Come now, Love. Unchain me,” Loki purred behind me. I tensed up at his pet name.

“I don’t want to. And don’t call me ‘Love.’ You lost that privilege,” I said, glaring out the window. I heard him shift slightly before he spoke again.

“Now, Love. You know I didn’t mean to harm you, I just-“

“You threw me against a fucking wall, and even before these past few weeks, you tried to kill me when you attacked New York. You traumatized me, and now you’ve retraumatized me. Don’t you dare say that you ‘didn't mean to,’ because you’re strong enough to know how to control yourself, so there should be no reason for you to have accidentally harmed me,” I spat, turning to look at him. His charming smile was wiped clean off his face, and I realized my vision was blurred with tears again. I turned back toward the window.

“I came to trust you, and then you did  _ this _ to me. I understand why Innocentia and Lux hate you so much. I believed in the handsome, charming Asgardian prince, and failed to see the God of Mischief. I don’t know why I’m surprised this happened,” I said bitterly. I felt his eyes burning into me, but I refused to look at him. I heard the door open.

“Surprise,” Loki said. I smiled a little as I heard a missed, familiar voice.

“Christine?” Bruce asked. I turned to look at him, smile sincere.

“Partly,” I shrugged. He examined me for a moment.

“Amare?” I nodded. He smiled at me, and I approached him. We embraced.

“We’ve missed you,” I said, finding comfort in his familiar smell. We parted and I planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at me for a moment, before his eyes fell back to Loki. Poor Bruce looked very startled and concerned.

“Hello Bruce,” Loki said, sly smile back in place. I was paying more attention to Bruce’s expressions during his short exchange, but I snorted when I saw his final expression. I put an arm around his shoulders and leaned my head on his shoulder.

“It’s ok, Bruce. If he tries anything, I’ll knock him out! I won’t let him hurt you,” I said, rubbing my cheek against his shirt. He looked at me and gave me a nervous smile, before walking over to get some food. I shot Loki a glare, before walking over to join everyone. There was a conversation going about how we had to go through the “Devil’s Anus” to get to Asgard, but how we’d need a very sturdy ship.

“Christine, couldn’t  _ you  _ just fly us through? Put up a shield or something and carry us through?” Thor asked. I snorted.

“Normally, yes. But  _ someone _ ,” I looked back at Loki, who had a semi-guilty look on his face, “fucked with my head, and now it’s more likely that we’d get ripped apart from my lack of focus. Or, tossed in the abyss of space and time and be trapped there for the rest of eternity,” I said. I felt two concerned gazes on me.

“He messed with your head?” Thor asked, pointing at his brother. I nodded. He took a few aggressive steps toward Loki, but I caught his bicep and held him back. 

“Not now. We have more pressing matters,” I said, rubbing my thumb over his arm. He sighed, before looking down at me. He put an arm around my head for a moment and placed a kiss on my forehead before walking back over by Bruce. 

“So, what were we...Ah right.” he looked at Bruce with a wide grin on his face. 

“What do you say? Uncharted metagalactic travel through a volatile cosmic gateway. Talk about an adventure,” he said. Bruce still looked unsure, and we still needed a ship, which was the next topic of discussion. 

“I don’t mean to impose-“ I stepped aside as Thor chucked a bottle at his brother. I looked over my shoulder at Loki.

“...But the Grandmaster has a great many ships. I may have even stolen the access codes to his security system,” he continued. I looked back at the group.

“Ok, can I just...A quick FYI,” Bruce said, waving us closer, “I was just talking to him just a couple minutes ago and he was totally ready to kill any of us.” 

“He did try to kill me,” Valkyrie put in. 

“Yes, me too, on many occasions,” Thor added, looking over at his brother. He told us a brief story about Loki turning into a snake in order to  _ stab _ Thor as children, and I looked over at Loki. He had a fond smile on his face, and I tried not to find it as endearing as I did. 

“We also can’t forget what he did on Earth. I was eleven, and he tried to make my brother figure kill me. I was  _ traumatized _ ,” I said, looking back at the group.

“I forgot he did that,” Bruce muttered. I placed a hand on my hip and sighed. When the plan had been laid out, we all had our jobs.

“Alright,” I muttered, “let’s get to work.”

The idea that all of them thought  _ I _ could control  _ Loki _ was ridiculous. Yet there I was, in a hallway with two God brothers, trying to fight to the Grandmaster’s ships. They both stepped through the door, raising large guns and firing them into the room. Fire was returned, and they both ducked behind cover while I held a shield in front of myself. 

“Come on! This is absolutely pathetic. Get it together, gentlemen!” I called in exasperation, watching as projectiles bounced off my invisible shield. Thor and Loki moved from cover and finished off the rest of the guards in the room. I followed as they moved across the room to the elevator. Suddenly, a different door clicked. We all turned, seeing one man much larger than any of the others flanked by smaller men. Thor reached for his gun, but I held up a hand and smirked.

“Let this girl have her fun,” I said, staring at the large hostile. He grunted, and four of the smaller men charged me. I pulled a knife from thin air, spinning it before spinning myself around and kicking one man back. I threw my arm back to stab the throat of a man behind me, listening with satisfaction as his body hit the floor. One of them threw a kick toward me, and I grabbed their leg and twisted it. Something snapped, and he screamed in agony.

“Come now, you have to do better than that,” I purred, looking at the five remaining smaller men and the larger guy. The four still by the larger guy raised guns, and began firing at me. I yawned dramatically as I easily shielded myself. The blasts ricocheted off the shield, hitting the walls, and even two of the men who had fired them at me. I laughed, before holding my hands toward them. Their movements ceased, before all but the big man was thrown against all walls. He stared at me for a moment, before charging heavily at me.

“Christine-“

“Calm down, Thunder God. I’ve got this,” I called, leaping into the air. I pulled a Natasha move, wrapping my thighs around his neck and using my momentum to spin him around and throw him to the floor. I landed and watched him get up dizzily. 

“How would you like to go? I’ve got an abundance of ways,” I purred, pushing out my hip. The big man growled and barreled himself toward me again. I spun aside and stuck my foot out, effectively tripping him.

“That didn’t work the first time, hunny. You’ve gotta try harder,” I cooed. He rolled over, but I quickly stepped on his throat, impaling his it with my heel. I heard the elevator ding as it arrived, and I lifted my head to look over with a big grin.

“Let’s continue then!” I said sweetly, stepping off the man and skipping over to them.

“I’m both extremely attracted to and absolutely terrified of you, Love,” Loki said as I passed him. I scoffed, not turning around until I had stepped into the elevator. 

“Do either one. I don’t care,” I said, leaning on a side wall. He and Thor stepped in and leaned against the back wall, conversing amongst themselves as if I weren’t there. Fair enough. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, resting for the moment.

“Hey, let’s do ‘Get Help,’” Thor said. I opened one eye to peer at him curiously.

“What?” Loki asked.

“‘Get Help,’” Thor repeated. I knew what it was, but I still couldn’t wait to see it. 

“No.” Loki shook his head and looked away from Thor. 

“Come on, you love it,” Thor begged. 

“I hate it.”

“It’s great. It works every time,” Thor persisted. 

“It’s humiliating,” Loki shot back. I smirked.

“That’s what makes it so great, God of Mischief,” I said, closing my eye again. I knew he was looking at me.

“You would like to see me humiliated, wouldn’t you?” 

“Oh, absolutely. That’s the best gift you could give me,” I said, opening my eyes to stare at him. He looked away from me.

“We’re not doing ‘Get Help,’” he said. We were doing “Get Help.” Absolutely. I turned invisible and watched the brothers get into position. The doors slowly slid open.

“Get help! Please!” Thor cried in fake desperation. I silently followed him out, watching the exchange.

“My brother, he’s dying!” he continued, “Get help! Help him!” Thor flung Loki across the room and straight into the guards, sending all of them tumbling. I broke into loud laughter, fading back into sight.

“Classic,” Thor said with a smile. My face hurt from my laugh.

“It is now!” I cried. Loki groaned as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

“Still hate it. It’s humiliating,” he said. Thor laughed.

“Not for me, it’s not,” he said. I joined him and put an arm around his shoulders, walking with him as I laughed. And, of course…

“Though, I feel it won’t make much of a difference,” Loki said from behind us. I sighed as we both turned, seeing Loki over by a control panel that would definitely alert guards to our location.

“You fuckin serious right now?” I muttered. 

“I know I’ve betrayed you many times before, but this time, it’s truly nothing personal,” he said. This fucking diva God. Of course, Thor had expected this to happen, which was why he planted an electrocution transmitter on Loki’s back. By the time Loki had noticed, however, Thor pushed the button and Loki collapsed onto the floor. We both approached the seizing body, and leaned over slightly to look at him. 

“That looks painful,” Thor said with a slight wince.

“Mhm,” I hummed in agreement as I tilted my head to the side. 

“Dear brother, you’ve become predictable,” Thor said, “I trust you, you betray me. Round and round in circles we go. See, Loki, life is...it’s about growth. It’s about change. But you just seem to wanna stay the same.” He shook his head at the man on the floor. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’ll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more,” he finished. I glanced at him.

“Poetic,” I said with a smile. He looked at me and returned my smile.

“Thank you,” he said before straightening. 

“I’ll just put this over here for you,” he said, throwing the remote over his shoulder. I heard it click against the ground as it landed.

“Anyway, all got places to be, so good luck,” Thor said, moving away from his brother.

“Are you coming, Christine?” He asked. I nodded.

“You go on ahead. I have something else I need to say,” I told him, flashing a smile. He nodded and headed off to the next part of our task. I crouched further down by Loki, sitting on my knees. I stared into those deep emerald eyes that had enchanted me for the past few weeks.

“Your big brother is right, little God. You could be so much more than what you are,” I said, gently caressing my hand down his cheek. He stared up at me, unable to speak. 

“I thought you were different from how Innocentia remembered you. Perhaps you weren’t like the man who had traumatized her back in New York, I thought. I was so, very wrong about you, darling. You are not one to change. You are no hero. Yet, I was blinded. I nearly fell in love with you.” my voice grew quieter as I spoke. I slowly leaned down, putting my lips close to his and closing my eyes.

“But I’m still free, little God. I didn’t fall for your tricks or charm. I am  _ free _ ,” I whispered. A moment later, I straightened and climbed to my feet. 

“Goodbye, God of Mischief,” I said, turning away from him. I took a few steps away before pausing.

“Goodbye, Loki,” I said a little quieter. I stood there for a few more seconds, before hurrying off after Thor.

Sweet mother of the Gods, what had Lulu sent me into? I stumbled and fell into Bruce, who instinctively grabbed me to help me get steady. 

He looked panicked, and I realized how bad it would be if he Hulked out while we were on the jet. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

“It’s ok, please stay calm. Calm, calm, calm,  _ calm _ ,” I said, talking to both Bruce and myself. Colors and lights were flashing by, and suddenly, I was falling forward, and I hit the ground. I wasn’t sure if I passed out or not, but the next thing I knew, I was being shaken. I groaned, holding my head as I slowly sat up.

“Hey, you ok, Christine?” Bruce asked. I winced a little, but slowly nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just peachy, Bruce. Absolutely peachy after hitting my head on the freakin floor,” I muttered, slowly opening my eyes. I slowly got to my feet, wobbling slightly before realizing what was in front of me. Asgard. It was positively beautiful. More beautiful than my visions ever showed. Except, it was on fire. I bit my bottom lip, and the next thing I knew, we were dropping off Thor at the palace. 

“Thor!” I called out the door of the ship. He looked back up at me.

“Don’t you dare die!” He smiled at me and nodded, before the door closed and I was secluded in the ship with Bruce and Valkyrie. I flexed my hands a few times, knuckles cracking. 

“I’ll get on top of the ship to help out. Steady, Bruce,” I called. I leapt upwards and phased through the ceiling, landing on top of the ship effortlessly. I crouched, waiting for them to attack us, or for us to attack them. We were the first to attack, and  _ of course _ we were going up against a huge dog. 

“A puppy? An evil puppy? Oh, come on!” I groaned, flame igniting on my palm. The ship fired down upon him, and I joined in with my fire. He growled. We couldn’t stop him though. He was going to reach the Ashardian people, and I could do nothing to-

“Oh God, Bruce!” I screamed, seeing him plummet down toward the rainbow bridge. He hit with a painful thunk, and I winced. The dog sniffed him, considering him for a moment before looking back up at the people and snarling. He charged at them.  _ Three. Two. One. _ Hulk grabbed the beast’s tail, dragging him backwards to attack him. I cheered, but my victory was short lived. Undead soldiers were swarming the ship. I attacked each one that I could, but more came for every one that I killed. It was like a hydra’s heads. Chop off one, and two more will grow in its place. Some had climbed on top of the ship to come toward me. I raised a hand to defend myself and fire attacks on them, when I was flashed back to a scared little girl, surrounded by Chitauri soldiers that sought to kill her. I stumbled backwards, holding my head. The ship was shaking, and I knew I couldn’t defend it any longer. I pulled a sword from thin air, slicing through the undead to jump off the ship. I flipped in mid air and landed on the shiny rainbow bridge near the Asgardian people. I waited for a moment, listening. And I heard it approaching. As I looked to the sky, I saw an enormous ship approaching. 

“Your savior is here!” Loki cried triumphantly. I laughed and smiled up at him, watching as he jumped from the ship to land next to me. 

“Hello again, Love,” he purred, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I laughed, pushing his hand away and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Flirt with me later! We have to protect your people!” I said. He nodded and motioned for his people.

“Everyone, on that ship, now!” He called. We pushed through the crowd of people. 

“Welcome home. I saw you coming,” Heimdall said. Loki rolled his eyes.

“Of course you did,” he said. Heimdall looked at me.

“Lady Christine, welcome to Asgard. It is an honor to fight alongside you,” he said. I nodded to him.

“The honor is mine, Heimdall. I wish it were under better circumstances that we’d met,” I said. I stood with them as the undead soldiers surged toward us. I slashed violently with my sword, dodging and blocking with it. I kicked them back, set them on fire, and did every possible thing that I could to protect the people of Asgard. I jumped slightly when an enormous bolt of lightning struck the palace, but quickly smiled at it.

“Hell yeah, Thunder God. Come kick some ass,” I muttered before jumping back into battle. This was going to be fun. I noticed when he came down from the sky, effortlessly destroying the undead soldiers in his path. My wings shot out from my back, spreading parallel to the surface of the bridge in order to send the soldiers flying off. I flapped them hard, sending myself into the sky to fire down projectiles at them. One raised a weapon where Loki wasn’t paying attention. I shot down and collided my feet with the soldier’s chest, swiftly stabbing it in the head as it hit the surface of the bridge. 

“Thank you, Love,” Loki said, sending an appreciative smirk my way. I returned it, before throwing another kick into the chest of an oncoming soldier. We quickly cleared the bridge of the rest of them.

“You’re late,” Thor said, looking over at Loki. 

“You’re missing an eye,” Loki responded. Right, he was. 

“You look good, your majesty,” I said, nudging Thor’s shoulder. He smiled at me.

“This isn’t over,” Valkyrie said, marching past us. She was right. We all lined up with her. There she was. Hela, the Goddess of Death. I rolled my shoulders.

“That’s her? I expected more from a fully powered version. She looks the same as she did on Earth,” I muttered, hoping to hide any fear in my voice. 

_ “Clint, no! It’s me! It’s Christine! Wake up!” _ My breathing caught and I swayed slightly. 

“Christine-“

“I’m ok,” I said, steadying myself against Thor. Valkyrie looked back at me.

“Can’t you end this? You’re supposed to be more powerful than any of them. Couldn’t you stop her right here?” she asked. I shook my head.

“It’s not my place. If I mess with the timeline origins and important events too much, I could send the universe into mass chaos. We’d have much bigger problems than her,” I said, pointing at Hela. Valkyrie nodded, looking back at the Death Goddess.

“We just need to hold her off until everyone’s on board,” she said. I swallowed, fixing my grip on my sword.

“It won’t end there. The longer Hela’s on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She’ll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now,” Thor said. I sighed.

“So what do we do?” Valkyrie asked. 

“I’m not doing ‘Get Help,’” Loki said. I looked over at him with a tired, but amused look. 

“A time and a place, sweetie. There’s a time and a place,” I said, sending him a small smile. I looked back at Thor, who looked at Asgard, then at his people, before he made eye contact with me.

“Asgard’s not a place. It’s a people,” he muffered. I nodded.

“Loki, this was never about stopping Ragnarok. This was about  _ causing _ Ragnarok. Surtur’s crown, the vault. It’s the only way,” he said, looking at his brother. I gave him a proud smile.

“Bold move, brother. Even for me,” Loki said. He bolted off toward the Grandmaster’s discarded ship.

“I’m going with him. He’ll need a way out. Be careful, Thor. I said it before, but I mean it this time.  _ Don’t die _ ,” I said, cupping his cheek for a moment. He put his hand on top of mine and nodded, before I pulled away and sped after Loki. As I hoped aboard the ship, Loki glanced at me.

“Love, you don’t have to-“

“Yes, I do. Now go,” I said, seating myself beside him in a copilot seat. He looked at me for a moment longer, before taking off toward the palace. It didn’t take long to get there, and before I knew it, I was running after Loki toward the vault. I had little time to admire any of the palace, but I knew it was beautiful. Lulu would’ve loved to have seen it in person before it was destroyed. We both hurried down the stairs, running toward where Surtur’s crown was. Loki quickly swiped it up and continued down the hall. I slowed to a stop when we passed the Tesseract, seeing Loki do the same. He went back to look at it, despite there being very little time to waste. He stared at it, and I could tell he wanted to take it. I slowly joined him beside it, and reached past him, gently running my fingers over its smooth surface and perfectly angled edges. I lifted it, and I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. The Tesseract was cold, like Loki’s skin. I looked up at him, and our eyes met. He reached for me, but I grabbed his wrist and turned his hand palm up, placing the powerful object in his hand.

“Now, let’s save your people,” I said, releasing his wrist and turning. I hurried down the hall further until I found a gloriously beautiful fire. I stopped and looked back at him.

“Here it is,” I said, watching him slow to a stop a few feet from me. He had a look on his face that I found hard to read. 

“Ask me later,” I said as he opened his mouth. He stared for a moment longer, before nodding and approaching the Eternal Flame. I was absolutely hypnotized by it, being the proud pyro I was. Loki placed the crown into the flames, raising his arms.

“With the Eternal Flame, you are reborn,” he said. The fire shot upwards, swallowing the crown with its flames. As Surtur’s head rose, I grabbed Loki’s wrist.

“You’re no good as a dead man. Let’s go,” I said as he turned to look at me. He tried to move past me, but I held on.

“Let me try to...Teleport us,” I said, holding onto his arm. I closed my eyes, trying to focus. Innocentia’s terror filled scream erupted in my head, causing me to gasp and stumble backwards.

“Dammit!” I cried, eyes opening and filling with tears.

“Come on, Love. Back to the ship,” Loki said, catching me and pulling me along. I nodded, slipping my hand into the one holding my wrist and following behind him. We’d barely gotten out of the palace when it burst open. I glanced back, seeing an enormous chunk of it falling straight toward us.

“Get down!” I screamed, throwing my arms up to create a shield. I looked back at Loki. 

“Get to the ship. I’m right behind you!” I said, seeing him staring at me. 

“Love-“

“ _ Go _ , Loki!” I cried. He hesitated, before bolting off toward where we had left the ship. I fired a beam up at more falling debris, before turning and running after Loki. I could feel the heat from Surtur burning my back, but I refused to stop running. I kept a shield over myself, arms over my head. I felt instant relief when the ship came into view, and I jumped through the open door. It closed behind me, but the ship didn’t take off.

“It’s been damaged. It won’t fly,” Loki said, trying to keep panic from his voice. My jaw clenched, before I dropped to the ground, palms flat against the floor of the ship. 

“What are you-“

“Shut up. You’re the reason we’re not already safely aboard that ship. Don’t completely ruin our chances,” I snapped. I was staring at the floor, but I knew he had drawn back from me at my harsh tones. 

_ “Tony? Please wake up! Tony!” _ Innocentia…

Her screams echoed in my mind, screwing it up and not allowing me to focus.

“Fuck!” I cried, slamming my fists into the floor. The heat was growing. Surtur would be stabbing his sword into the surface of Asgard very soon. I was going to die. I was going to leave the rest of them weaker and emptier because I wouldn’t be able to return. 

“Love…”

“This is all your fault. You fucked with my head and now I can’t...I can’t save us. I’m going to die,” I whimpered, bowing my head. Hands cupped my face and raised it to look at him. 

“Look at me, Christine,” he said softly. I opened my eyes, releasing tears. He wiped the tears from my cheeks. 

“Listen to me, Love. You can do this. I believe it so,” he said. I whimpered.

“What if I can’t?” I asked, voice quiet and broken. He smiled at me, small, sweet, and  _ real _ .

“You can.” I slowly nodded. I lifted one hand, placing it gently against his chest. I felt a beat against my hand, smiling slightly.

“He has a heart. Who knew?” I joked quietly. Loki smiled at me, putting one hand on top of mine. I closed my eyes, focusing on the steady beat against my hand.  _ One. Two... _ There was a thud, and my eyes flew open. I looked out the front window. And it was space. Loki and I stood at the same time, and went to the front of the ship. We saw Asgard explode, and I flinched slightly. I slowly looked at Loki, and he had a sad look on his face. I bit my bottom lip, considering reaching for his hand. 

“‘Asgard isn’t a place. It’s a people,’” I quoted Thor. He looked over at me, and I almost regretted speaking. Then, he smiled.

“You did it, Love. You saved us,” he said. He was right. I looked out the window again, and sure enough, we were on top of the ship of Asgardians. I looked back at him, and he was still smiling at me. I threw myself at him, enveloping him in a warm, tight hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much,” I said. I felt him chuckle.

“You’re welcome, Love.”

Reunited with Thor and the other Asgardians, I stood at the front of the ship. I glanced over at what I was calling Thor’s “Space Throne” and giggled. I felt the watchful gaze of Hulk on me, and I looked up at him and smiled. 

“I can’t believe I can talk to you now. It’s really nice. We’ve missed you, you know,” I said. He gently touched my cheek with one of his large fingers, and I giggled again.

“Hulk missed you too,” he said, offering the sweetest Hulk smile I’d ever seen. I reached up and pressed my entire hand against his palm. When I heard someone coming, I turned. The Asgardians parted to form a pathway to Thor’s “Space Throne” and the God himself came walking through. His new eyepatch looked good on him. His people gracefully bowed to him, and he climbed the stairs up to us. 

“Your throne,” Valkyrie said, gesturing to the chair. Thor moved around the chair and settled in it. I had a proud sister feeling in my chest, and it made me grin. A hand brushed against my cheek, and I looked over at Loki. He offered me his arm and I hooked mine through it, looking back over at Thor. 

So, King of Asgard,” Thor looked back behind him at his people and raised his hand in a cute little wave, “where to?” Heimdall asked. Thor raised an eyebrow as he looked out the large window.

“I’m not sure,” he said. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled.

“Earth it is.”

I knew it was coming. It was our curse to know. I’d waited for the time to come. Dreaded it. Known I could do nothing to prevent it. That’s why I was sitting in the room with the brother Gods. That’s why I was letting myself witness their last minutes of joy.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go back to Earth?” Loki asked. Thor chuckled and smiled. 

“Yes, of course. The people of Earth love me. I’m very popular,” he said. Loki sighed. 

“Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring  _ me _ back to Earth?” he asked. Thor shrugged.

“Probably not, to be honest. I wouldn’t worry, brother. I feel like everything’s gonna work out fine,” he said. I stood up and walked over to them, hugging Thor’s arm. 

“Famous last words,” I whispered. I watched them look up as Thanos’ enormous ship came into view. The time had come. The war was beginning. I jumped as I heard screams coming from the main part of the ship. Both of the brothers turned to look at the door.

“You can’t help, can you?” Loki asked, looking at me. I had tears in my eyes as I shook my head. 

“Then stay in he-“

“No. I’m coming with you,” I said, quick to interrupt. Loki knew there was no time to argue, so he didn’t. I followed behind the two Gods, toward the screams. They were lessening, and getting quieter. Something told me to charge ahead, so I did. 

“Christine!” Thor cried after me. I heard his footsteps running too, but I didn’t see where he went. There was a child there, a little boy. They aimed to kill him. I ran to intervene, sweeping the boy into my arms and shielding him from the axe that swung down at him. 

“When I let you go, you run as fast as you can and hide somewhere. You hear me, honey?” he nodded. I counted down in his ear, and at zero, I released him. He bolted away and out of sight, and I swung around and raised my sword. I was thrown into the big one, who promptly put his weapon close to my throat. 

“Not that one.” Thanos. Thor was on the ground next to him.  _ No _ ! I growled and thrashed, but I couldn’t take any of them out. 

“The universal scales tip towards balance because of your sacrifice,” one of Thanos’ “children” said, walking amongst the bodies of the fallen Asgardians. I turned my head as I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Loki. No. No no no no  _ no _ ! He made eye contact with me, then looked back at Thanos. 

“I know what it’s like to lose,” Thanos said, turning around and starting toward Loki, “to feel so desperately that you’re right. He picked up Thor by the throat. I banged my hands against the brute’s arms, but it was to no avail. 

“It’s frightening,” Thanos continued, still walking forward. Thor was suffocating in his grasp. I’d seen the future. I knew he wasn’t going to die, but I was still desperate to help him. To protect him. Thanos turned him so he was on his knees, and held the top of his head.

“You talk too much,” Thor rasped. I whimpered. 

“The Tesseract, or your brother’s head,” Thanos said. I knew Loki understood why I’d pushed him to take the Tesseract now. I’d put it in his hands. For this moment. Thor thought it had been destroyed. Loki and I knew the truth. Thanos pressed the Power Stone to Thor’s temple, and he cried out in pain.

“ _ Thor _ !” I screamed desperately, fighting the grasp of the brute. I wanted to decapitate Thanos. I needed to make him pay! A few more seconds passed.

“Alright, stop!” Loki yelled. I was sobbing. I could hear, but it was as if I were deaf. My thoughts were jumbled. Until…

“...And for another, we have a Hulk,” Loki said. There was a roar, Hulk’s roar. The Tesseract dropped, and Loki disappeared. I used my inhuman strength to shove the brute’s arms away from me and teleport to another part of the ship. 

“Christine.” I spun around with a flame in my hand. It was Loki. My flame extinguished and I threw myself into his embrace, sobbing. He held me for as long as our time would allow.

“I know what you’re planning. You know it won’t work. You know he’ll see through you. He’s going to kill you and we both know it! You can’t do this,” I whimpered in his ear. I wanted to change the timeline. I had to save him. I couldn’t watch him die. He rubbed my back.

“I have to,” he whispered back. I choked on a sob. 

“Loki, you can’t-“

“You know this could save your life and Thor’s. If I must die, it will be saving you both and my remaining people. I will die showing that I’ve changed,” he whispered. I buried my face into his neck. 

“You can’t…”

“I’m sorry, Love,” he said, stepping away from me. He moved around me, but I caught his wrist.

“Loki!” 

“Love-“

“Loki, I love you. I lied when I said I didn’t. I love you, and I don’t want you to die. It will destroy me if you do. Please...You can’t,” I whispered. It didn’t matter what I said or did. He would still go out there and sacrifice himself for his brother. He would still die before my eyes. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I returned his last kiss desperately, wanting him to know just how much I loved him. When he pulled back, it wasn’t by much. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and he wiped them away with his thumbs. He gave me the smallest smile, pressing a kiss to my forehead. His hand slid down to hold onto mine. I held on. Until his hand slipped out of mine as he got too far away. It took me a few moments to move, but I slowly moved to the corner of the wall, peering out. I suppose I wanted to torture myself. 

“If I might interject,” Loki said, five alien beings turning toward him, “if you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.” He made eye contact with Thor, who had been restrained.

“I, Loki, Odin’s son; the rightful King of Jotunheim; God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you...my undying fidelity,” he continued. A knife had already appeared behind his arm, and he began to kneel. By now, Thor knew what was going on too. A few seconds passed, before Loki swiftly swung his knife up toward Thanos’ throat. The Space Stone caught his hand and held it back. 

“Undying,” Thanos repeated, grabbing Loki’s wrist to replace the Space Stone’s power, “you should choose your words more carefully.” He threw his hand around Loki’s throat, beginning to suffocate him. It didn’t matter how much I knew. I still screamed.

“No!” I ran from my hiding place, stopped by Thanos’ children.

“Let him go! Let him go goddammit!” I shrieked. Loki thrashed in Thanos’ grasp, but I could tell that he knew...I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t save him. He was going to die.

“Spare him! Spare him, please!” I sobbed. Thor made a desperate noise, and I knew he was trying to save his brother. I saw Loki’s fighting slowing. To everyone else, his final words stood as,

“You will never be...A God.” But to me, and only to me, he said something else.

“You must know...I love you too, my Love. My Christine. I love you too.” And after a moment of considering him, I heard the vomit inducing sound of Thanos snapping Loki’s neck. He slowly dropped him onto the floor.

“No resurrections this time,” he said. I cried out, phasing through his children and their weapons, falling to my knees beside my dead love. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I love you too. I’ll always love you too,” I whimpered, holding his face as I cried over him. I pressed my lips to his once more, only to have them quickly yanked away as I was lifted. I flailed and screamed, reaching for Thor. He was distraught over his brother, but his eyes were full of tears as I saw him trying to break free and reach me. The last thing I saw was Thor and fire. And then the void enclosed me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are anymore grammar/spelling mistakes (I hope I edited them all out, cross my fingers), but if you find any, lemme know. I'll try and go back to fix them. Thank you~~~~~ <3


End file.
